


Synchronicity

by Kayim



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Battlestar Galactica, Anders/Apollo, fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/gifts).



Fights on the Galactica are a time-proven, guaranteed solution for the boredom and frustration that fills them all from time to time. For Lee Adama, though, the ring provides him something more. A release. From the chains of command that threaten to suffocate him. From the constant fear of loss. From the pain of having to watch other people in love.

The ring is the only place where his rank is irrelevant and he can be himself. On a bad day, he has fight after fight, each one leaving his body racked with pain, blood pouring from wounds that hurt less than the loneliness. He holds himself back, refusing to allow the full strength of his agony to break free, and takes each punch without complaint.

Until Sam Anders.

The pressure between them has been building for a long time; simmering at first, and then bubbling beneath the surface with its heat ready to explode. When they face each other in the ring, they're no longer pilots or officers, they're just two men. More alike than either would admit, with so much tension between them that it's seen by everyone. Neither man gives any slack, both pushing to their limits, until what is happening in the ring becomes something more than a game.

The punches keep coming, but the anger is gone. A dance, both of them in perfect synchronicity, movements graceful and balanced. Words are unnecessary, each silent strike a confession, each sidestep an acknowledgement. They have found something here, in this moment, that neither even knew was missing.

Spectators, who had at first pushed and shoved to get closer to the action, now feel uncomfortable, and they slowly back away until only the two men are left. Gloves have long been discarded, flung into far corners of the ring, leaving just bare flesh and blood and sweat. The hits slowly abate, their dance moving towards its crescendo, and their bodies are drawn towards each other. Punches that were, only minutes earlier, thrown to cause pain, now become gentle. Hands brush against skin as feather light caresses offer apologies, desperate for forgiveness. They slow together, each touch a promise, until the world constricts around them, darkness and fear banished.

For a single moment, they lock together, protecting themselves from the outside, finding solace in each other, until a sound from across the room shatters the illusion, and they are back in the ring.

Lee is the first to break away, dropping his gaze and stepping away. Oblivious to the promise on Sam's face, he moves silently out of the room. For an instant, he hears footsteps following him, but is too ashamed of his desperate need allow himself to turn around.


End file.
